A week
by Keep.Dreaming.Forever
Summary: Peruvian beauty Charlotte went camping with her friends and ended up seeing a xiaolin showdown. almost getting taken she just wanted to forget about it and hat's what she did. Now a week later she rusted and loved Jack Spicer in a week her new record. But at the end of the week drunk and alon she meets somebody. She doesn't know what to do next. Rated T might change to M.
1. The Meeting

_Authors note:_

_The story is JackXmy oc and RaiXKimiko. Charlotte is this super fun character who is silly and crazy. Anyway let's get this story on the road. Also Cover is by Ranniiee from deviantart. Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin showdown or the cover._

_XXXXXXX_

"Come on A, we need to take a break" said my best friend Kat. She wore blue overalls with a pink crop top with some comfortable sneakers. I started walking faster finding a perfect place to set up camp. I noticed I was walking a little too fast but I found it and it was perfect. They finally catches up and out of breath "Geez this is our last time joining on your crazy camping trips" said Rick as he put his arm around Kat. I rolled my eyes "whatever but we are definitely going to Mardi Gras this year" I said excitedly. "Kat where is your little brother" I asked he wasn't behind them. "Probably recoding the wild life since you did pick a camping trip in a Tropical rain forest" said Kat rolling her eyes. I laughed "He is curious what is wrong with that" I asked shrugging my shoulders. She sighed, Rick was setting camp putting up the tents and stuff. I wanted to look around but of course not by myself so u asked Ace as he was filming at the planets and wild life.

I jumped on his back for him being Kat younger brother he was tall. "Wha-what do you want Aminah" he said stuttering. He almost dropped his camera. "Since Rick is with cat setting up camp and you here recoding we should take a dip. Me and you" I said I can imagine him rolling his eyes. He shrugged and said whatever. We started walking to a waterfall near by. He was still filming on his camera. "Hey Ace whaddya doin take a dive with me" I said taking off my clothes. His camera turned to me he started stuttering "What are you doing?!" He said I laughed. "I have a bikini under and I'm gonna jump duh" I said stretching. He looked at me crazy as the waterfall made it splashes at the end. "Yes or No" I said looking at him, he shook his head no. I sighed "Well go at the bottom" I said before jumping in the water. I screamed with excitement when my body came in contact with the cool water making a huge flash was refreshing. I heard Ace come tumbling down where I was. I swam to meet him at land. "You ok" I said helping him up. He just nod his head "That's why my sister doesn't like adventuring with you always jumping off cliffs or waterfalls" he said picking up his camera. He started looking at the tape "Woah what was that" he said looking closer and rewinding it. He saw a dragon in the back ground when I was bout to jump. I smiled "That's even better lets go follow it" I said opening his backpack and taking out some clothes to wear. "Um no but you can I had enough adventure for today" he said. I laughed at him "well go back an tell them I'll be there later" I said putting on my acid wash high waisted shorts, and my light blue crop top. "When did you put that in there" he asked "When you were to busy filming" I said. I put on my wedges and got up and started walking "Go to camp I'm gonna be ok" I yelled.

I started walking forward since I had no clue it was going. I saw these robots zoom past me knocking me out the way. Maybe they were going to the dragon. So i started following it, when they stopped I hid in a tree. I saw a pale guy with red hair he wore a red sleeveless shirt and shorts. He was talking to somebody but I couldn't see who so I had to get closer with out getting out the tree. So I climbed to the edge. He was talking to monks. One of them looked familiar. But still I can hear them so I kept climbing. That's when I had nothing to climb and I fell. I squeaked as I felt the hard earth. I look up and saw they were looking at me. I saw a tall big headed yellow guy, a Brazilian guy, a southern guy, and a Japanese girl. "I'm so sorry for disturbing you guys with whatever you are doing, so I'm gonna go" I said laughing nervously and backing away. Until I felt something grabbed me by my collar. I looked behind me and saw a robot. It started to bring me closer and I started to panic. "And who are you" said the red hair guy. "I'm just your local camper that curiosity is probably gonna get me killed but not today so can you kindly let me go" I said and I kept mumbling. "Look Jack can you let go of the girl" said the Brazilian guy.

"I don't know she can be useful" 'jack ' said. "I'm not, really" I said disagreeing. But they ignored me and started arguing. That's when a ghost started floating towards me. I started sweating she was floating around me. Then turned to Jack "Stop arguing and start a xiaolin showdown" said the ghost. While everyone was distracted by the something showdown I slipped away. Slipped away as in taking off my shirt and crawling away. I hid behind a tree.

But the ghost thingy was following me it laughed. "Such young child with so much power" it said. My eyes widened I turned and started walking to the spirit and looked at it. "Sorceress at a young age reminds me of myself" she said. "I'm Wuya and you…hmmm" she said floating at me thinking "you're scared" Wuya said. "Whatever and I'm not a sorceress" I said looking at her/it. "Keep lying to yourself" she said laughing I glared at her. I walked away angry last time I'm going to the rain forest.

_**~time skip: a week later~**_

I was sitting in my condo changing channels. It was a Friday night and had nothing to do. I got a text from Kat. _Wassup my hunnie get dress a party at the beach is happening now and I'm downstairs _I la at her text and went in my room. Since it was the summer it was a little chill at night, so I threw on some skin tight jeans and a pink t shirt with a punk and black stripped sweater. I wore my black stilettos and put my hair in a pony tail. I walked downstairs as I saw Kat truck. She rolled her window down and whistled I just laughed and got in.

On the way there we talked about work. Kat was a photographer and I was a designer which my parents disagree with my occupation. We arrived at the beach and saw 20 maybe 30 ppl there dancing or drinking. The fire was awesome. I Walked out and went to the party. I went to the bar got a couple drinks for me and Kat that's when we both were dancing with these two random guys. But Kat got tired and went to the bar which left me dancing. I was dancing with this guy with very pale skin and red hair. He smirked deviously at me "Jack" he said dipping me I raised one of my eyebrows. He was handsome guy "Charlotte" I said smiling. "Hey A, Rick is here to pick us up" said Kat as she came and grabbed my wrist. We left but I had his number he seemed cool.

I woke up next morning with a headache. Someone was calling me "Hello" I said half asleep. _Hangover or did we forget _said my mom. I groaned "No I didn't forget Il be there" I mumbled _Don't forget the ball tonight make sure you dress properly or I send Lucy To send you the dress _my mom said. "Ok bye see you in a little awhile" I said hanging up. I felt horrible and I can barely remember yesterday. I dragged myself out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and plugged up the hair dryer and curling iron. I hoped in the shower the hot water on my body felt good. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo that smelled like cream and berries. After I was done showering I tied my towel around me and walked to my closet.

Hanging on the back of the closet was a gold dress that hugged my body and the back was out. I walked into the bathroom to do my hair and make up. Nude colors and a some lipgloss and my hair was curled in a bun and I had bangs. I walked out the door grabbing my purse, phone and keys. It was stressful being a daughter of a big company and famous writer. I drove to this restaurant, my parents thought it would be a good idea for us to have breakfast with another company. I walked upstairs and walked to the balcony. My mother was laughing with this lady as my dad seemed pleased. I sat down next to them. "Harold and Emily Spicer this is our daughter Charlotte" my mom said introducing me. I smiled "Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Spicer" I said politely. "Oh my such manners, I bet all the boys want you since you're so pretty" said I smiled. "No nothing like that I'm still single" I said. I was ready to leave "Our son Jack he is a trouble maker" said Mr. Spicer. My phone started to ringing "Excuse me I need to take this" I said getting up. I walked inside and answered _**Charlotte major problem with the fabric we just got we need you here stat **_said my secretary. "I'm on my way" I said hanging up, I walked back to the table "Emergency at work so I have to leave but it's so nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Spicer" I said waving by. "Wait Charlotte our son Jack will be at the ball I'll make sure he meets you" said Mr. Spicer. I just smiled and walked away.


	2. Fabric Malfunction

_**Authors note:**_

_**So yesterday I came home from school and it was exhausting I mean science is boring especially when the teacher just sits there and eat. For those in school what is your hated class?**_

_**XXXXXXXX**_

I arrived at my office it was small enough to hold a couple people since I am starting out. I walked in and saw people on the phone arguing and others running back and forth. I walked to my office. That's when I saw my secretary wearing a blue dress and black flats. "Oh my gosh so glad you're here it's been hectic not only they messed up the fabric it's poor quality. I sighed I held my hand out and she gave me some paperwork. "Is this happening to everyone?" I asked she nodded her head. "Where did we order it from" I asked looking over the paper "A famous fabric company in Thailand". I walked in my office "Tell everyone to meet in the conference room" she scurried out the room closing the door behind them. I picked up my phone and started dialing. "We ordered fabric from your company that has poor fabric and it's not even the right color" I said. "I told you if you did not pull up your end I will call every fashion agency to never go to you for fabric because the thing is you sent us fabric that's not even compared with the ones you gave us" I kept hearing the annoying voice. "If you don't send us better fabric I will take back every penny I have purchased for those screwed up fabric. I'm giving you 5 seconds" I said my tone was dead serious. _"But ma'am-" _they didn't even finish I started laughing "That's bullshit but you know what it's ok because your company is no longer famous" I said hanging up. I walked out the room going straight to the conference room.

"Attention by tomorrow morning I need to know all colors and types of fabrics you need" I announced. "But I want you Alyssa to call every publicist an big mouthed journalists that company is horrible and gave piss poor products." I said looking around. "Any questions?" I asked raising my eyebrows. It was silent do I clapped my hands "Get it going make your calls make sure all investors are informed" I said. Everyone rushed out I grabbed my phone and started calling people. "Hey isn't there a fabric store near that just opened?" I asked Kat. "Yea why they aren't very popular I heard they open it to show new fabrics that's gonna be popular" said Kat. I smiled "Nobody heard of it" I said with joy in my voice. "Ok are you coming to the ball" I asked before se hangs up. "I mean me and Rick was going to some small restaurant that has the best Lomo saltado but no not really and I didn't tell him hey your dating a big time chef daughter" she said. I chuckled "You're gonna need to tell him one day" I said "Yea one day but not today I need to go some rookie just ask me a question" she said "bye". I hung up and grabbed my keys.

I drive to the fabric store it had a nice atmosphere to it. I walked in and saw beautifully colored fabrics across the wall. I started walking around looking at it. A small girl came running towards me "You're our first costumer welcome my mommy would be so happy" she said grabbing my hand. I saw an older lady and a middle aged woman. They beamed brightly "Welcome I'm Vivian but you can call me Vivi are you here to buy some fabrics" the middle aged women asked. She was pretty long brown hair a tanned skin pretty green eyes and a nose piercing. "Yes but I will definitely be here tomorrow my company is starting out and we just had complications with our fabric distributor" I said politely. She smiled, I gave her a card from my company "Dazzle inc. that means you're" she said surprised I nod my head. "You have to keep it quiet I d want a lot of people knowing but if you do know I'm not a person to mess with" I said checking my phone. "I see you again tomorrow Vivi with some requests I need to go" I said waving bye and walking out. The sun was setting I needed to go home fast. I hooked my phone to my car "Lucy is everything there ok" I asked hearing phones ringing and shuffling papers "Yea if anything happens I will make sure to call you" she said. "But don't worry nothing will happen I'm pretty sure most workers are pulling all nighters, so go enjoy that ball and meet nice people that are interested in you" she said. I laughed "Ok I will make sure. Bye" I said hanging up. I pulled into my parking lot. I hurried up stairs and started pulling the bobby pins that held my hair in its bun out.

I walked to my door fumbling with the keys. I rushed in dropping everything at the door. I stripped out my dress and under garments and went straight to the bathroom. I took a shower used my favorite shampoo and body soap. I hopped out the shower pulling the make up kit out and plugging in all my stuff. I walked in the closet taking out the dress I picked out for this. It was a heart shaped strapless dress that was long. It was a champagne colored with beautiful beading work to make it seem like it changed the dress color. I curled my hair and left some bangs. I was wearing grey eyeshadow and some eyeliner. I put on my red lipstick and left grabbing my purse, keys and phone.


	3. The Ball

_**Author note:**_

_**Thank you RaspberryRipple 1 for favoriting and following the story. I really appreciate it anyway here is the new chapter. Also thank you Darknami for having this story as your favorite.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Warriors**_

_**XXXXXXXX**_

"Charlotte dear come here and meet the Spicer son" said my mom. Her black hair was in an updo and wore a deep shade of blue dress. My mom pulled me closer "I know you hate this stuff but you can't always run away when we throw things like this" she said. "Then why do you invite me to these parties I'm pretty sure Raheem or Asim would love to be here…Kinda". My mom just chuckled "Oh those boys never listened none of you did. You all are stubborn but brave, you all had jobs that chased after y'all, Raheem a photographer and Asim a consultant." I smiled brightly. "We were only stubborn because people kept telling us what to do" my mom sighed. "That's what we all hate being told what and what not to do but overall I'm proud of all of you and even more proud that you came to this event. The Spicer's son is handsome if you two got together y'all can be a cute couple" I groaned. She started laughing "Just pushing your buttons charlotte". We walked over to my dad he was talking with Mr. and Mrs. Spicer. "…So that's when I told my cousin to suck it up and eat those ten pies" my dad said laughing. "Ah Charlotte I think Jack is over the Champaign fountain. "Said Mr. Spicer. "Thank you I will go greet him. Have a nice day" I said making my way over.

I saw a pale guy with red combed back hair in a black suit. He had one hand in his pocket and the other drinking a glass of Champaign. I walked up to him, I smiled "You must be Jack I'm Charlotte" I said handing my hand out for a handshake. His eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw me. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and shook my hand. "Jack Spicer ev- mechanic for my dad's company" he said, I looked at him confused. I feel like we met somewhere "Wait where you at the party at La Pimpilla" I said eying him. He just smirked 'Well yes I am nice to see that you remembered me "he said. "Well of course someone who can dance like that I should remember" I said chuckling. He smiled "But it seems like I've seen you somewhere else" I said putting my hand on my chin. I opened my mouth to say something but I felt a tap on my shoulders.

'Ms. Charlotte we have some guests that would like a tour" said Goddricke he was an older man with black spikey hair and stubble. "Thank you Goddricke tell them I will meet them in the front" I said turning around to Jack. "Sorry I do tours for our guests if you like to come it would really be nice" I said smiling. I saw a small tint of pink on his cheeks "Uh um yea I'll go" he said. We walked towards the front to see a group of four people. They all seemed familiar, "Jack!" yelled the tiny yellow guy. I shot them a confused look. The group was a Japanese girl, a Brazilian guy, a monk and a cowboy. "Jack friend of yours?" I asked looking at him. He just smiled nervously "You can say that". I just shrugged he matter off "Hi I'm Charlotte I would tour you around the place" I said smiling. "I'm Kimiko; this is Raimundo, Clay and Omi" the Japanese girl said pointing at each person. "Nice to meet you, so let's get this tour started" I said starting to walk towards some artwork. _**[Insert fancy art talk]**_. I walked towards a Necklace on display "This is one of the known artifacts here, founded by Junior which is here if you would like to him" the necklace was Gold that had a blue snowflake on it. It seemed totally normal but they said whoever touched would easily drop their temperature. Which I think it's a myth I mean how can that even be possible" I said snorting. "Let's move on" I said walking to the next artifact. I turned around and saw the whole group gone. My jaw dropped open "What the hell, where did they go' I said confused. I started to walk back until someone grabbed my wrist.

I was turned around and bumped into a chest I know too familiar. I looked up and saw Junior smirking. "Good to see ya again Charlotte, I must add you look absolutely stunning in that dress" he said looking down at me. I rolled my eyes and scoffed "I wish I can say the same Junior" I said moving away from him. "I see we are still mad" he said slyly putting his arm around my shoulder. "Of course you asked me out on a date to only stood me up" I said pushing his arm down. He chuckled "I would never stand you up it was business calling I had to" he said sitting down on the bench. I sighed "Charlotte I really didn't mean to, so to make it up to you I'm asking you out again" he said grabbing my hands making me face him. I was starring in his green eyes. I sighed deadly "I expect you to pick me up at 8" I said he started smiling. "You won't regret this baby" he said kissing my cheek. "I better not regret this Junior Louis Kane III" I said snatching my hands away from him. "You won't in fact this will be your best date Charlotte Aminah Nicole King" he said proudly. I just rolled my eyes and stood up. "Same number I assume" he said "Of course" I said.

_******__**Time skip** it's around 1 o'clock p.m.**_

After I was done ordering the fabrics needed for the company I got a call from an unknown number. _"Hello um is this Charlotte" _said the person on the line. "Yes this is she" I heard a sigh of relief _"Oh good this is jack" _I smiled. Jack was really nice the two times I met him "hey Jack  
I said. "Well uh I-I like to know if you um Wo-would like to go out on a da-date" he said stuttering. I felt my smile grew wider and a heat on my cheeks. "I would love to" I said 'sweet" Jack exclaimed loudly. I started laughing "Well there is this carnival nearby meet you around there at 1:30" he said I grinned in excitement "Yea see you then" I said. "Bye" he said hanging up. "Well...well I see little Miss Charlotte is going on a date" said Kat. "Shut up, why are you here anyway" I asked she raised her eyebrows. 'Showing the rookies around "she smirked deviously. "I know that smile that signature smile when Junior asked you out last year, he asked you out again" she said, I scoffed. "No it was not Junior this time it was Jack just some guy I met" I said "He is not some Guy you met if you're smiling like that" she said punching my arm. I rolled my eye and mumbled a 'whatever'. "Anyway I need to go see you later Kat" I said waving goodbye. "Tell me how it went" she yelled.

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. The Dates

_**Author note:**_

_**It's snowing where I live at and I despise the cold. But I also hate the summer a bit less the heat. So I fall between the cool and warm seasons. What's your favorite season?**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

I drove home and changed into something more casual. I was wearing light blue skinny jeans with a white shirt that stopped at my elbows with a matching jean vest that had white and gold rhinestones. I hopped in my car and started driving to the carnival. When I arrived I saw jack standing at the gate looking nervous. He looked hot he wore a black shirt with some dark colored jeans with a chain on the side. I walked up to him "Hey I'm sorry did you wait too long" I asked looking at him. "Uh no I just got here" I smiled; I grabbed his hand and started to walk in the carnival. "So what do you wanna do' I asked walking past people cheering and people yelling to try and I win a game. "It doesn't matter" he said shrugging his shoulders. I smirked "Well then I hope you don't mind heights let's go ride some rides" I said dragging him to a roller coaster.

_*****Time Skip*** 2 hours later.**_

"What did you think of that last ride it was kinda boring" I said linking our arm together he started laughing. "Says the girl who threw up right after' he said, I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the gum I usually don't have a weak stomach" I said. "No problem can't have my date breath stink of puke" he said I started laughing "Shut up" I said smacking his arm "Your shirt is very comfy" I said feeling the material. "Of course it's made of boyfriend material" he said smoothly. "Nice pick up line Romeo" I said. It started to get late. "Hey follow me" he said grabbing my hand I raised my eyebrow. We stopped at a shooting stand. He placed 4 dollars down the guy controlling the stand just grumbled. "One for yer ya and one for yer little lady" he said in a grunted voice. "Competition "I said raising my eyebrows he just smirked. The owner started the game and we started shooting.

After a while we stopped and we both got a prize. I chose a fish _**{the fish looks like Albert from fish hooks}**_ and he chose a chibi zombie girl. I laughed at his prize "Nice choice Jack didn't know you like the undead' I said nudging him. He just smiled and put his arm around me. "Says the girl who chose a nerdy fish" he said. We started walking to the exit "Let me walk you to your car" he said. I blushed "Oh what a gentleman" I said in a playful tone. "Anything for you mademoiselle" he said in a fake French tone. We arrived at my car. I leaned on the driver's side "Nice ride" he said looking at me. "Here" he said giving me the zombie I started laughing "What you don't like it" he said totally embarrassed. "I love it I was gonna give you mine" I said handing my fish. "For some reason he reminded me of you" I said blushing. He had a cocky smirk on his face. I starred at his eyes, for real I didn't want this date to end it seemed perfect. He leaned down to my face I closed my eyes and our lips met. The kiss was wonderful, electrical, romantic and other mushy stuff. He pulled away he smirked, I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks. "See you tomorrow" he said opening up the car door I smiled and kissed his cheek. I hopped in my car and drove away I got a call from Kat. I answered it _**[She has one of those cars that its hooked up/blue toothed to the car so they can control it from the stereo].**_

"How did it go?" she asked "It went awesome well except when I like after the ride" I said Kat was laughing so hard. "You puked geez where did y'all go" I rolled my yes "We went to a carnival", "nice choice but the main thing is did you two pork" she said. I was confused "Pork?" I said 'Yea put the hotdog in the hotdog bun, filling the whole in the donut" she said "what…". She laughed "Sex" she yelled I started blushing "No it's the first date". "Thank god because remember when Helena said she always slept on first date" she said "Kat geez let's not get into this I need to go anyway I have to get ready I call you later" I said "Hold on missy getting ready for what" she asked. I hurriedly hung up the phone and walked out my car.

I walked to my condo and took a shower. My stuff animal was sitting on my bed I couldn't help but smile I wore a white high low dress with gold embroidery. I had gold a necklace and earrings with low black heels. I got a call from Junior _"Hey I'm waiting outside" _he said "Alright I'm coming out now" I sad walking outside my door and locking it.

I walked downstairs to see a blue tacky Mercedes. I gave a short smile and got in the car. "You look great" Junior said "Thanks… so where are we going" I asked staring out the window. "We are going to the premiere of the newest hottest club" he said all excited I just smiled weakly. I hate places like that unless I need to get drunk because somebody just said life breaking news. We arrived at the club it was pumping loud techno music. We walked in the club and saw bodies on bodies on bodies. I felt incredibly awkward we sat down that's when he started smiling "Wait right here I just saw my childhood friend" he said getting up and walking to the crowd. So I did what he said and sat there and waited for about a good 20 minutes. I just scoffed and walked out the club and started walking to a small pizza shop. _How could he leave to meet his friends and not come back, what was I even thinking going out on another date with him I'm not a teen anymore_ I thought. I walked in to see an elder couple talking. I walked to the counter ordering a cheese pizza. That's when the door opens to see none other than Jack Spicer. I raised my eyebrow. He smiled when he saw him and started walking towards me "So are you stalking me now" I said smirking "And why would I do that" he asked. "You're in love with me of course" I said.

We started laughing "So why you are here dressed all fancy in a pizza shop?" he asked I sighed. "Well I was on a date with a friend and well he blew me off "I said looking at him. "Well not everyone can have a wonderful date like mines" he said. I started laughing "Oh shut up" I said lightly hitting his arm. "It's ok charlotte because if I rearranged the alphabet I put U and I together" I laughed "Oh god that was horrible" I said. "Oh you know I got mad skills to woo you" he said. "Oh really" I said "Of course" he said giving a cocky smirk. "Fine go at it Mr. Smooth" I said "You should go in the water, cuz you're so hot you're on fire" he said. I started laughing "Ok that was worse than the first one" I said laughing. "Alright that was pretty bad but what about this one" he said "I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you". "That's better way better" I said nodding my head in approval. The elder couple was laughing in the back "Oh Henry don't they remind us when we were younger" the older woman said to her husband. He chuckled "He is a lot smoother than I was" he said kissing her cheek. We smiled "Hey if this workout we can be like that couple" I said nudging his arm. He blushed "I can't argue with that"

We said goodbye to the couple and left the store. We were walking past shops and talking until somebody grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw Junior "Junior?" I said he was giving Jack a dirty look. "where were you I was looking for you and when found you I saw you walking with this emo looking kid' he said in a snarky tone. I snatched my wrist back "How dare you say that" I said "First of all I wouldn't be walking with jack if you stayed with me and not go hang with your childhood friend but highly doubt that I would stay with you anyway because if you knew me so well you would know I hate places like that and then you show up in some tacky blue Mercedes. Then you have the nerve to call Jack an emo kid without getting to know him, oh god I shouldn't have went on this date with you" I said poking him in the chest with every word. He was shocked at what I said. "Goodbye Junior" I said grabbing Jacks hand.

I sighed "I'm sorry about that Jack even though he was kinda right you look emo but it doesn't give him the right to judge you" I said. He turned me around and held me "Emo I don't know about that… so much, but when you get angry it's hot" he said in a husky tone. I smirked "Oh really" I said giving him a seductive look. I stood up on my tip toes so our lips crashed. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss he bit my bottom lip for an entrance, I opened it wide enough so he can slip his tongue through. "Woah slow down kids no dirty business in public" yelled a familiar voice. I pulled away from his lips and turned around. I saw Kat standing there "Hi I'm Kat, Charlotte best friend you must be Jack" she said shaking his hand. "Just so you know she likes you a lot" she said punching his shoulder hard. "So I'm going to need everything about you house number etc." she said. "Why?" he questioned i felt embarrassed. "Why? Because if you ever do anything wrong to her I would fly wherever you are and personally kicking your ass" she said. 'Oh god I will see you later Jack it was nice seeing you again even though we saw each other earlier" I said grabbing Kats hand. "Bye Jack don't forget the information" she yelled as we left.


End file.
